


Flowers

by Zealott



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zealott/pseuds/Zealott
Summary: In her lab, Moira had samples of many types of plants. From common garden flowers to exotic flora found only in rare jungles.





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Special thank you to the Moicy discord for providing prompts. I apologize as I am the world's slowest writer. 
> 
> Also I saved the list this time

Most people thought of humans when they thought of genetics. Evidence of evolution, a footprint on history. How does mankind relate to its primate relatives? How far back can we trace our ancestry 

That was an ignorant way of thinking. Like a fool going out to sea in a fishing boat and thinking he’s seen all of the ocean without exploring the thousands of miles below. Genetics was found in all forms of life. Not just humans, not even just animals. 

In her lab, Moira had samples of many types of plants. From common garden flowers to exotic flora found only in rare jungles. They were currently kept in a cooler, frozen to keep from wilting. She took a sip of coffee, staring at the large screen above her.

“Any luck?” 

She didn’t have to turn around. She recognized Angela’s voice anywhere. 

“Nothing yet, but it’s still early. Not that it matters. Morrison would have liked to have this yesterday.” 

“Jack is only trying to help people, like all of us.” Angela put a gentle hand on her shoulder. If it were anyone else, Moira would have pulled away. But she stayed still, her hands crossed in front of her face, elbows propped up on the table as she stared at the loading screen.

“What is Jack having you do now?” 

“Working with Toxicology.” She explained. “You know the Omnic group that’s giving us trouble in Taiwan? They’ve developed a new toxic that isn’t in our database. A completely new poison.” 

“Oh dear.” 

“They think it’s related to some kind of plant in the area. They’re having me analyze the DNA structure to see which plants are most related to the biological matter found in the poison. If results are negative, I’ll have to look at funguses and bacteria and so on.”

“That’s horrible… The poison I mean, not your work.” 

“Of course.” A small smile lit up on Moira’s face. “Even so…It’s fascinating isn’t it? This is a group of omnics, computers with brains of ones and zeros. Yet they’ve produced a biological weapon! It’s amazing.” 

“Amazing and terrible.” Angela’s arms wrapped around Moira from behind. “But that’s why we have amazing people like you to fix it.” 

Moria’s smile grew longer. “You flatter me Angela.” She hit a few buttons on her keyboard and pulled up a screen while Dr Ziegler watched over her shoulder. “It appears we’ve made some progress.” The algorithm found around 20 plants that matched the chemical make up that Moira was looking for, over a dozen found in Asia. She would look over the DNA structure personally to narrow it further, then send it to her assigned partner in Toxicology for further research.

“Well I’m packing up for the night. You remember Mei from Climatology? She’s going to go get drinks with me tonight. You’re welcome to join.” 

“Thank you for the offer but-“ Moira paused. She had always enjoyed Angela’s company for drinks, thought she usually drank much more than Angela. Angela did not like the taste or effects of alcohol very much. However, Moira very much enjoyed drinking with her. If there was another person involved…

“I’ll have to decline. I would rather get this done tonight than get a memo in the morning.”

“Understandable. Do not stay up too late. Sleep deprivation can cause issues in memorization and cognitive thinking.” 

Always the worrier, Angela. 

“I will keep that in mind. You enjoy the night.”

“Thank you.” 

She looks slightly defeated as she turned around. Moira could not tell if it was a trick of her imagination or if Angela was really disappointed that she was not going. 

It didn’t matter. She had science today. Tonight, her mind was completely on flowers.


End file.
